Coming Home
by Tenshi Namikaze
Summary: The time had come, for it all to end. To rejoin those gone, to go to his heart, his home


"May I announce the Hachidaime Hokage!"

Naruto looked on as his grandson put on the Hokage's hat with a smile.

"As Hokage, I promise to protect all of your as the previous Hokage's have. We together shall make Konoha prosper! A perfect place for the next generation, with everlasting peace!"

The crowd cheered at their new Hokage. Naruto looked on with pride, then turned and walked away, back to his home.

He had lived a very long life, due to being an Uzumaki. He had lived an astonishing one hundred and twenty years, one that was lived to its fullest. However he could feel that his heart was giving out on him.

At twenty five he had been given the Hokage's seat by Tsunade. He was officially declared the Rokudaime Hokage. Under the Hokage's name he had brought peace within the Elemental Nations, he had defeated its greatest enemy, Madara, as well as Kabuto. He had opened up trade routes around all of the countries, and had made an un-dieing treaty between them all. To never attack each other, to attain true peace.

It took three years for the treaty to be come official, but once it had, peace reigned in the world. Jiraiya's dream had come true, through the child of prophecy, Naruto.

Arriving at his home, where he and his family had lived for many years, he looked around, and reminisced on how his dreams had come true.

He had finally found the love of his life. Inwardly he chuckled as he remembered it took her saving his life and outright telling him to figure out she even liked him.

Four years later, after the scars of war had vanished, he had asked her a simple question. Simple, yet it meant so much

"Would you, Hinata Hyuuga, stay by my side forever?" Naruto said, remembering that night

He had not expected her answer. He had not expected her to say...

"I will stay with you even passed forever" Naruto whispered, feeling the joy it brought

Seventy years...seventy years of pure happiness, never separated, never lonely. Always, by each others side, smiling...in love.

They had three children, each that had grown up, and turned old themselves. The newest Tsunade, perfect medic. The newest Jiraiya, a famous romantic writer, the best ANBU. The newest Minato, the Shichidaime Hokage, and the father of the new Hachidaime.

Each of their children had found someone to love, their own family to have. The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans had been reborn in Konoha, and they flourished.

Himself, his wife, and his children had all grown up, and turned old. Living their lives as happy as possible, until the time they Kami-sama called them back.

It had been thirty years since one was called back. She didn't have the Uzumaki Longevity, and therefore her time had come seemingly early.

Naruto held up a picture, a picture of him and Hinata, on the day of their wedding. He mourned silently for his lost love, but smiled, knowing that her wait for him would soon be over.

He sat down at a personal desk in the room, and wrote upon a scroll:

_I fear...no...I **know** my time is up. I have lived a very long life, and have experienced so much happiness. I have accomplished my dreams in life, to become Hokage, and even more, to have a family. However now I feel the tug on my soul, I feel Kami-sama pulling me back, to rejoin those who have passed before._

_Do not mourn for me, for I do not feel sad that I must go. I have already passed on all I know onto the next generations, I have done all I have needed to do. My time in this world must come to a close, and very soon it will._

_I leave all that I have to my loving family, may you use it to guide the further generations._

_I must rejoin the others, to my love, my wife._

_Farewell_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Finishing the letter Naruto closed the scroll, stood up, and walked to the bed. Each step becoming more of a task, as the pull on his soul became stronger and stronger. Reaching the bedside, he slowly laid down, and closed his eyes.

He could hear the wind, and the soft singing of a voice he had not heard for decades. Opening his eyes he saw that he had changed, he had changed back to how he looked during his twenties. He smiled and started walking to the sound of singing nearby.

He came upon a sight he had missed dearly. A park, with his wife Hinata, looking as beautiful as ever, sitting on a blanket and singing gracefully. Kushina and Minato, as well as Hinata's mother Hikari, stood off to the side listening.

He walked forward, towards what he missed the most, eager to join them.

The sound of footsteps made Hinata go silent, she opened her eyes and looked at Naruto with joy.

Embracing the other they stood, and Naruto could not help but cry

"Why are you crying Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked gently

Wiping his tears he replied "I cry from joy my hime, I've missed you dearly these last thirty years"

"Its been that long...but we will never part again" Hinata said back

Minato put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Will you stay with us?"

Kushina walked up with her hands together "Have you come to stay?"

Hikari stood next to Hinata "Will you join us here?"

Hinata kissed Naruto gently, yet lovingly, and asked "Will you come home?"

Naruto smiled, and only said "I've come home"

Together, they all walked, side-by-side, towards home.

Naruto laid there, his heart stopped, with a content smile upon his face

He had come home

* * *

_**Authors notes: **_

_True love is not given a time limit._

_True love is not given a life span_

_True love cannot be broken_

_True love goes beyond life_

_True love is forever_

_Life and Death do not affect it_

_For it goes into infinity_

_into eternity_

_**Tenshi Namikaze**_


End file.
